


Учитель

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: Коллин становится новым наставником Дэнни.





	Учитель

Дэнни умеет учиться. Учиться долго и упорно. Чтобы нарисовать точку — обычную точку — в иероглифике требуется сделать девять движений кистью. А чтобы нанести обычный прямой удар — нужно контролировать плечи, запястье, ноги. И теперь приходится начинать с самого начала. Коллин все это прекрасно знает, хоть, к своему стыду, почти не владеет китайским. Никаким. В отличие от белого мальчика с Манхэттена. И точки он умеет выводить, и все другие элементы.   
  
Вот только при всем при этом — без учителя у Дэнни ничего не получится. Коллин видит это. Он уперт, словно баран. Прет вперед, падает, снова поднимается и падает. Бойцы есть разные: кому-то нужны слова поддержки и одобрения, на кого-то приходится прикрикнуть, задеть. А Дэнни слишком уж привык к учителю. Коллин может быть и добрым, и строгим, и вечно недовольным. Она пробует разное, раз уже нет дороги назад. И он принимает все. Они это обговорили, как взрослые. Дэнни смотрел на нее тогда своими чистыми глазами и довольно четко дал понять, что учитель ему сейчас нужнее. Наставник, тот, кто покажет путь. Сейчас. Отдавая себе отчет, что потом все никогда не будет как прежде. Они и раньше доверяли друг другу, а теперь Дэнни должен доверять беспрекословно ей. Только тогда что-то получится. И получится, Коллин в этом уверена.  
Бьет по здоровой ноге — опять пропустил! Она пытается не злиться. Дэнни и так слишком быстро набирает форму для его травмы. Работает даже слишком усердно. Приходится его иногда останавливать. Вот и сейчас — совсем взмок, пытается подняться, оперевшись о стул, но ладонь соскальзывает.  
  
— Лаоши, — выдыхает он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
Когда Дэнни переходит на китайский — нужно останавливаться. Они условились, что он называет ее «сенсей». И когда голова совсем перестает работать — вылезает китайский.  
  
— На сегодня все, — отрезает Коллин и убирает тренировочную палку, игнорируя его взгляд, требующий продолжать. — Здесь я решаю, когда закончить тренировку.  
— Да, сенсей, — Дэнни поднимается и кланяется.  
  
Кивок, и он молча уходит в сторону душа.  
А Коллин очень неуютно. Ей все чаще кажется ошибкой принятое решение. Ей хочется иногда просто провести пальцами по вьющимся волосам Дэнни, хочется, чтобы он ее поцеловал, чтобы снова касался руки. И чтобы они снова просыпались вместе. Она смотрит ему в спину, думая, что у нее и так было слишком много учеников... Дэнни нужен учитель больше, чем партнер, чем кто-то еще. Вот только Коллин кажется, что всю жизнь она ждала кого-то именно такого, делающего ее чуть лучше.  
  
Хоть этому кому-то учитель оказался важнее отношений.


End file.
